Conventionally, it is known to print on a metal can body using a printing plate having an image pattern attached to a plate cylinder of a printing apparatus.
Patent Document 1 discloses a cylindrical member manufacturing apparatus equipped with a cylinder member having a groove formed on the outer periphery of the cylinder member, and configured to form a plate-shaped base member into a cylindrical printing plate by winding the base member on the cylinder member while rotating the cylinder member in a state in which bent portions of the base member formed by bending the end portions of the base member in the thickness direction are engaged with the groove of the cylinder member.